BloodMate
by Amael21
Summary: Prompted vampire AU: Ritsuka/Soubi - "What kind of vampire needs to be ordered so tht he feeds? Really." This was more fun to write than it should have been, I think. Rated for description of M/M sex. COMPLETE.


The front door of the apartment opened, and then closed again with a soft click.

"I'm home!" Ritsuka called. Echoing eerily through the silence, the words returned to his ears strangely, and he frowned. Where was Soubi? True, it was still early in the evening, but Soubi was never one to sleep in, unless he had spent the entire previous day awake. The hackles rose on the back of Ritsuka's neck as he put his bags down. Completely forgetting to remove his shoes, he started down the hallway, stepping softly. The air felt heavy, thick and musty as if the windows hadn't been opened at all during his absence.

What the hell had happened? A hunter…? Ritsuka's pulse raced, pounding loud in his ears. As he passed by the living room, he glanced in. No Soubi there. No signs of struggle or trouble, either. Everything was neat and tidy, if slightly dusty. He was beginning to become seriously worried. _Soubi could just be out,_ a voice in the back of his mind suggested, but Ritsuka ignored it. He had come home many times when Soubi was not there, and this felt different. It felt _wrong _in a way that he could neither identify nor deny.

Slowly, he made his way toward the bedrooms. The door to the spare room was open, and like the living room, it was in perfect order. A clean canvas sat on Soubi's easel, his paints and brushes in their proper places…and dusty. Ritsuka's concern deepened. Soubi was in his studio for most of almost every night. _Enough_.

Abandoning caution, Ritsuka ran the last few feet to the bedroom. The door was closed, as it would be if Soubi were asleep. Ritsuka turned the knob and pushed against it with his shoulder. The weather-stripping they had installed at the bottom of the door eventually bent under the pressure, and he reached out to flick on the light. The roll shutters over the windows were in place, which eased Ritsuka's mind a little. Hunters would have opened every window and blind in the place.

The bed was in disarray, but Soubi was not in it. It took a second visual sweep of the room before Ritsuka noticed the tip of a foot sticking out from between the bed and the wall. _Damn._ He was across the room in a second and leaning over Soubi's inert form. Rolling him over, Ritsuka pressed his chest. Well, he was breathing, if slowly, but his skin was white and very cold.

What had happened to him? It wasn't as if Soubi could get sick, or die of natural means. The only way he could slip into torpor like this was if he was very severely wounded or if he…

"Oh, Soubi," Ritsuka groaned, "you idiot. You haven't fed, have you?"

Cold lips remained silent as he gathered the lithe torso into his arms and struggled to stand up. For someone so scrawny, Soubi was awfully heavy. Grunting, he tried to straighten up, but the dead weight in his arms was too much, and he overbalanced. He released Soubi, who fell limply to the floor, and just barely managed to break his own fall against the nightstand. Ritsuka sighed and planted his feet firmly on either side of Soubi. This time, when he straightened, he was able to keep his hold long enough to heave the unconscious man onto the bed. It took some creative manoeuvring, but he managed to get the entirety of Soubi's lanky body onto the mattress.

When he stepped away, Ritsuka was sweating a little from his efforts. He was also growing rather incensed, now that the heart-pounding worry was over. He had been gone for a month - a _month - _and Soubi had not fed during all that time, he was quite certain. Of course, Ritsuka had never explicitly _said__…_and since he had become Soubi's sacrifice (or blood-mate, as some called it), he knew that he was supposed to be the only one…but still. What kind of vampire needs to be ordered so that he feeds? _Really_.

Stifling an urge to go over and smack the recumbent form on the bed, Ritsuka instead headed for the foyer. He would wait until later, when Soubi would be aware of why he was being hit. Finally, he slipped off his shoes and jacket, hanging the latter up neatly before going into the kitchen. Ritsuka opened a drawer, rummaged around inside briefly, then closed it and opened another. He was going to need something…ah! Perfect.

He looked longingly at the bathroom on his way back to the bedroom. It would have been nice to be able to have a shower before all this. Soubi was going to get an earful when he came to, and no doubt. Oh well, what was done, was done and there was nothing for it now but to deal with it. Ritsuka sat on the bed and rolled Soubi onto his back. His face was so, so pale…so like death that Ritsuka had to repress a shiver. He couldn't wait another moment, and turned resolutely away.

The box-cutter that he had brought in from the kitchen had been used, so he took a moment to snap off the top of the blade. The new surface was pristine and sharp. With a deep breath and some care, Ritsuka pressed the tip into the skin of his wrist. It wouldn't take much, and he certainly didn't want to risk bleeding to death. He bit the corner of his lip as a tiny stab of pain raced through his arm. Blood welled up around the blade.

He put the knife down and moved quickly to hold his wrist over Soubi's open mouth. He curled his fingers into a fist a couple of times to keep it flowing, and watched for a reaction. It would be a while before Soubi really came to, Ritsuka figured, but there should be some kind of instinctual reaction. After a moment, a slight fluttering of Soubi's eyelids brought an end to the suspense; his tongue darted out a little to catch the drops as they fell. Ritsuka lowered his arm until his wrist touched Soubi's cold flesh, enticing him to latch his lips onto it.

Slowly, he did, his tongue swiping across the small wound with increasing urgency. Eventually it gave way to a gentle suckling that raised gooseflesh over Ritsuka's entire body. Even so little, this feeling was intoxicating. The sound of his own rushing blood rose in Ritsuka's ears, and he could hear the pull of Soubi's mouth in time with the beat of his heart. Closing his eyes, Ritsuka let his head fall and just lost himself in the familiar enchantment of it.

Minutes ticked by, and Soubi's grip grew stronger, bit by bit. Eventually, Ritsuka couldn't hold himself in his crouched position anymore, and moved to straddle Soubi's hips. Oh, that was better. Ritsuka settled back, and shook his head a little at the bump of Soubi's semi-hard sex that pressed into the juncture of his thigh. It always happened, but this time the guy wasn't even conscious, for crying out loud! His attention was pulled back to his wrist by the sharp pressure of one of Soubi's fangs against his flesh.

Ritsuka wrested his arm away and straightened up, swiping it across his throat. He slid one hand behind Soubi's neck and hauled him up, into a sitting position. Wrapping both arms around slim shoulders, Rituska tilted his head back, offering the scent and sound of his blood. He shuddered a little as Soubi nuzzled his throat, trying to find the source of the blood. Hot breath mixed with a quiet moan fluttered across Ritsuka's skin, seeming to dive inside to become a low hum along his spine. The bump of flesh beneath him grew to a hard, insistent pressure, and Ritsuka felt his body's response rising.

Still fighting the torpor, Soubi's lips were nonetheless gentle, brushing lightly over sensitive skin before latching on. Ritsuka's eyes fluttered closed. The precious pain of sharp fangs piercing his skin had him arching back with a gasp. As the pull resumed, touching his heart with its strength, images flooded Ritsuka's mind. This was the vampires' gift, a vision to enchant the senses during the intimate communion.

_Naked flesh and bodies entwined in the heat of a passionate embrace. He and Soubi, their skin glistening with sweat, moved against each other. _ His arms tightened around Soubi's shoulders, pressing their bodies closer. The light touch of chill fingers against his back made Ritsuka shiver, and a gasp escaped his throat.

_Himself, between Soubi's long, graceful legs, thrusting with a slow deliberation. The muscles in his back flexed and released, Soubi's fingers clinging and urging him on. _Ritsuka could feel it, the vision and the reality not so far apart now as Soubi's arm around his back tightened, long fingers digging in. Ritsuka bent his head back, straining to press harder against Soubi's strong mouth. The heat of his own blood warmed Soubi's flesh, a terrible, exquisite bond between them.

_Soubi__'__s face was flushed with desire, beautiful and bewitching. Sensation washed over Ritsuka in wave after wave as his control crumbled away. _He felt a strong hand against his neck, holding him still as Soubi sucked with increasing intensity. Ritsuka's vision began to dim and blur.

_Soubi__'__s back arched with their simultaneous climax__…_

Enough…it had to stop, _now_

Ritsuka slid a hand up to fist in Soubi's long, pale hair. With a vicious tug, he pulled the hungry mouth from his throat. Deep indigo eyes glittered from beneath half-open lids. He was not entirely recovered, but Ritsuka saw recognition in Soubi's gaze, and a slow returning to consciousness. That was good, because Rituska had reached his limit. He would need to sleep now, and eat later. He had to recover before Soubi needed to feed again. Briefly, the idea crossed his mind that, after he woke up, he should beat Soubi senseless. But of course he never would.

Soubi, still sluggish, nevertheless managed to catch Ritsuka as he slumped, laying him gently down on the bed. Large violet eyes briefly opened again, to catch and hold blue ones.

"Soubi," Rituska slurred as his eyes slid shut again, "you _idiot_."


End file.
